toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gekkou Dokuno
Gekkou Dokuno (月光 毒の, Gekkō Dokuno lit. Moonlight Poison) is a Bishokuya and Ex-Chef whose father performed an unauthorized implantation on him. After his father's death, Gekkou gave himself the alias Nox (ノックス, Nokkusu). Appearance Gekkou is a man with a muscular build, standing at 6'1 ft tall and weighed at 80 kg. His hair is styled in a ruffled manner while at the same time being spiked with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. Gekkou's usual attire is a black, leather jacket with a fur collar; underneath the jacket is a white V-neck shirt that cover hides his muscular frame. He also has on a pair of dark blue, denim jeans; being held up by a simple brown belt, that has a silver chain attached to the belt from his back pocket. Additionally, he has a set of black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. He also wears a silver ring on his finger, a star-shaped necklace that hangs from his neck, and piercing on his left ear. Personality As a kid, Gekkou is quiet lively and always the one seeking for fun. When his father passed away, Gekkou have been different ever since. Many believed that Gekkou lost his sense of humor, not able to enjoy life like he used to do. A little of humor is left in him, which was proven correct when he smiled and chuckled at his friends arguing in a silly way. Most of the times, Gekkou is usually seen taking a nap somewhere within the mountain, sometimes on someone else's roof. History Sypnosis Main Storyline= |-| Side Stories= Power and Abilities Hunting Method Pyrokinetic Combat: Ever since he received the Gourmet Cells implantation from his father, Gekkou has been granted the ability to not only create fire, but also manipulate it into different shapes and forms. The rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products. At a certain point in the combustion reaction, called the ignition point, flames are produced. *'Ignition Punch': By creating flames in his palm, he wraps the flame around his fist, covering it whole. He then punches his target, inflicting burning damage to them. Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Intimidation is often used as a means to try to scare the opponent, which can cause them to run away or literally get frozen in place by fear (the latter being called "Intimidation Knocking"). In this way, intimidation can be used to end a confrontation or situation non-violently. Using intimidation to scare an opponent will only work if the opponent is significantly weaker than the user but it can also be used to startle many powerful fighters. Intimidation is less effective on those who have the "resolve" to put their lives on the line. Intimidation may not work with just a visual display as it may require scent as well with some beasts, such as the Troll Kongs who will not be intimidated by feats of strength and power alone simply if their opponent smells like a weakling, but if they sense their true scent and power they'll realize when to surrender. When Gekkou manifests his Intimidation, it takes the form of a giant lion which was dubbed Shishio (志々雄, the Lion King). Shishio seems to be entirely made out of flames. When Gekkou utilizes his Intimidation, he is able to cause his targets to be paralyzed in fear, while experiencing an enormous heat pressure being forced upon them, causing them to sweats and gets a feeling of being melted to the core. Physical Prowess *'Immense Strength': In order to become stronger, Gekkou forced himself to stand at the bottom of a waterfall for days and nights. Due to the water forcefully pushing him down constantly, Gekkou had to learn to endure the pain and find a way to keep himself standing, which made a major impact on his physical strength. In the human body, there are three basic types of muscles: Red, White, and Pink. Red muscles which only have stamina, White muscles which only have power, and Pink muscles which consists of both perks. From years of trainings techniques that would be considered impossible to an average human, all of his muscles have been turned into pink muscle and they have been conditioned to an unimaginable unique level, this was proven to be correct as Gekkou was seen capable of stopping a beast twice his size charging at him on its track with his bare hands. *'Immense Durability': *'Enhanced Smell': Gekkou's sense of smell helps him tracks down certain ingredients without having to make a mess. *'Enhanced Hearing': Assorted Others Full Course Menu *'Hors d'Oeuvre': *'Soup': *'Fish Dish': *'Meat Dish': *'Main Course': *'Salad': *'Dessert': *'Drink': Quotes Trivia *His appearance is based off Mikoto Suoh of the K Project series. *His alias, Nox, is the Roman translation of Nyx, the primordial goddess of the night in Greek mythology. *Gekkou's theme is Demetori - View of The River Styx.